bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Update 60
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Update 60 - Kratos's Reunion 6 December 2016 Hello pilots, We are deploying an update to all live servers on Wednesday 7th December at 11am CET. (Estimated downtime - 2 hours). This release will contain this year’s winter event, including a real-time nebula, a new damage type (radiation), the first appearance of the Valkyrie Battlestar and a new station of the same type as the Ragnar Anchorage. On top of that, we’ve adjusted the general logic of how to collect containers in space. New Features *Kratos’s Reunion (Winter Event) **This is the first battleground event in BSGO. It invites you to the Scavor sector, where you will find a scenario in which starts off with you meeting old friends that are supposed to be dead. It’s the second appearance of the Guardian Basestar and the first appearance of the Valkyrie Battlestar. **Both are on a mission to recover nukes from a station of the same type as the Ragnar Anchorage. The additional firepower could be used to win against the opposite faction, but there is an additional obstacle – radioactive gas clouds cover the station in the nebula, and salvaging containers from the center can be quite deadly. **However, new hull systems to protect your ship against radiation have appeared in the shop. They might be helpful on your mission, and will remain as a valuable gear addition for future updates. *New container collection logic **From now on, all containers are based on a new collection mechanism. **Players need to get in range, select the container, and actively load it on their vessel. **In some cases (for now only in the winter event), cargo storage will be limited. This is displayed on a new HUD indicator on the upper right. Improvements *The damage zones/sector borders in all tournament modes have been changed to spheres to enhance performance. *Tournaments appear much earlier on the battleground layer, making it easier to plan ahead. *The tournament entry fee no longer has to be paid if the player can’t access the sector due to the population cap. Bugfixes *Tournament reward medals will be shown correctly after a tournament has finished. We hope you enjoy this release, which contains environmental changes we want to make use of in future updates for Battlestar Galactica Online. Those using older hardware may face some small issues during this event, so please keep us informed about any performance issues within the event sector. Why not check out the new graphics options to see if you can improve your client's performance during the event? Other than that, we want to thank you for your continuous support and wish you have a wonderful winter holiday and a good start to the new year! Event Bonus Code 8 December 2016 Hello pilots, Use the bonus code "KRATOS2016" for some items that will come in handy during your Kratos's Reunion experience. Use of the bonus Code gives you the following: *Strike Radiation Control; *10 Strike Advanced RC Pack; *Escort Radiation Control; *10 Escort Advanced RC Pack; *Line Radiation Control; *10 Line Advanced RC Pack; *Capital Radiation Control; and *10 Capital Advanced RC Pack. This bonus code expires on 31 December 2016. Hotfix 12 December 2016 Hello pilots, We are deploying an update to all live servers on Monday 12th December at 6 pm (CET/UTC +1)/(12:00pm EST). (Estimated downtime - 30 minutes). This release will contain a few adjusmtents and bugfixest to Kratos’s Reunion Event: *Added more containers for higher sector populations *Adjusted matchmaking for high level event instances *Fixed an issue where stealth ship animations were not shown *Fixed an issue where the outer nebula appeared as black plain *Fixed an issue where containers were offset *Moved US instances back to normal hardware environment (reversing changes of the first US downtime today). Category:Updates